Jealous
by Kiyoharu Gouriki
Summary: Perasaan menyesalpun, dapat mengawali rasa cemburu. A songfic, Tsukiyama, fanfik pertama di fandom ini :", dan ati-ati typo tak kasat mata, RnR?


Title : Jealous

Pair : Tsukishima Kei x Tadashi Yamaguchi

Genre : Romance and …

Disclaimer : Sumpah demi apa, kalau Haikyuu punya saya, sudah saya bawa mas Kuroo dan mas Oi ke KUA :"

Warn! A songfic, typo(s), dan… abal.

.

.

 **Jealous – Labrinth**

 **.**

Perasaan cemburu sudah lumrah bagi setiap makhluk di bumi pertiwi ini. Tak ada yang bisa mengingkari hal itu, seberapa keras kita mensugesti diri kalau kita tidak cemburu dengan orang lain, _bohong,_ sebab dalam hati meskipun hanya kecil kemungkinannya, rasa cemburu pasti terpatri meski hanya 0,1% saja. Bukan hanya manusia yang bisa merasakan cemburu, nyatanya, bagi hewan atau tumbuhanpun bisa merasakan yang namanya cemburu.

Namun ini bukan tentang seekor kucing yang cemburu kepada kucing lain lantaran tuannya memberikannya porsi makan lebih dibanding dirinya, atapun tentang setangkai bunga sepatu yang menguncup di malam hari karena merasa iri dengan matahari yang bisa beristirahat dan digantikan posisinya oleh bulan.

Semua ini bercerita mengenai sebuah penyesalan yang mengawali rasa cemburu.

.

.

.

" _Aku pergi, Tsukki… Maafkan aku.."_

 _._

 _._

Malam terasa sangat malam kali ini, angin bertiup bebas dari ritme, sedangkan dedaunan kering berguguran seiring dengan rintik-rintik air yang turun bergantian dari dirgantara yang sudah mengeluarkan tagarnya.

Tsukishima Kei, mahasiswa semester 3 dari Universitas Tokyo, kini tengah berdiri di sebuah halte bus tua dekat persimpangan jalan Prefektur Miyagi. Helaan napas disertai uap air tak sengaja lolos ketika dirasa hujan yang sedari tadi ia tunggu redanya, tak jua menunjukkan tanda-tanda. Malahan, semakin deras dan disertai guntur yang bergemuruh.

Tak pernah terpikir olehnya, kalau hujan akan turun sederas ini di kampung halamannya, sebab tadi ketika ia berangkat dari Tokyo, langit masih damai dan awan masih berada dalam mode-manis. Rasa menyesal tiba-tiba tumbuh di dalam hatinya ketika ia mengingat kebodohannya tadi. Seharusnya, tadi ia menyetujui kemauan kakaknya untuk menjemput dirinya di terminal, sehingga sekarang ia bisa berbaring di kamarnya. Iya, _seharusnya_ ia menyingkirkan gengsinya sedikit saja dan menurut pada sang kakak, bukannya menjadi keras kepala dan malah terjebak bersama _mantan._

Tsukki bukanlah orang yang melankolis, kawan! Hatinya tegar, pendiriannya kuat, ia rasional, meski terlihat tak ada semangat hidup. Namun, sekuat-kuatnya manusia, juga memiliki kerapuhan. Dan bagi seorang Tsukishima, berdua bersama pemuda di sampingnya ini merupakan sebuah kerapuhan tersendiri bagi batinnya.

Suara deheman terdengar di tengah-tengah grojokan hujan, Tsukishima melirik dari ujung matanya. Mantan kekasihnya tengah memeluk dirinya sendiri sembari sesekali mengusap hidungnya yang merah. Perlahan, Tsukishima membuka jaketnya, kemudian menyerahkannya kepada pemuda itu,

"Pakai ini," ujar si mantan Blocker pelan tanpa menoleh, hanya lirikan saja yang ikut andil.

Pemuda itu–Tadashi Yamaguchi–menengok, ia memandang lekat Tsukishima, sebelum akhirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum dan mendorong pelan jaket Tsukishima yang masih digenggam oleh pemiliknya,

"Tidak usah, kau pakai saja, aku tidak apa. Sebentar lagi jemputanku akan datang,"

Tsukishima menoleh ke arah Yamaguchi, dikala pemuda berwajah manis itu selesai dengan kalimatnya.

 _Mengapa…rasanya sesak sekali di dalam sini,_ batin Tsukishima, ketika merasakan getaran-getaran aneh di dalam hatinya. Perasaan yang dulu pernah ia rasakan ketika pertama kali ia merasa ditinggalkan dan membiarkan.

"Ah, itu aku sudah di jemput," Yamaguchi kembali berucap, ia segera membenarkan backpackernya sebelum menghadap ke arah Tsukishima yang masih memandang ke arahnya.

"Aku pergi, Tsukki. Maafkan aku," pamitnya. Dan lagi, kata maaf terlontar dari bibirnya, padahal, sudah Tsukishima katakan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, kalau-kalau dia meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Yamaguchi segera berlari menerjang hujan dan membiarkan air jatuh menyentuh kulitnya.

Seketika, ketika ia melihat pemandangan seperti itu, Tsukishima merasa cemburu, lantaran hujan lebih dekat dengan Yamaguchi dibandingkan dengan tangannya dahulu. Seandainya ia bisa memutar ulang waktu dimana ia masih bersama dengan Yamaguchi, tak akan pernah sekalipun ia mau untuk membiarkan pemuda itu pergi begitu saja. Ya, andaikan saja, ia bisa menjadi hujan yang saat ini tengah menelusuri lekuk tubuh pemuda yang dulu menjabat sebagai kekasihnya itu. Ya, Andaikan saja, itu bukanlah sebuah kalimat konjungsi untuk pengandaian.

Sebab, sepertinya angin sudah menghapus bayang-bayang Tsukishima dari kehidupan Yamaguchi. Lihat saja sekarang, pemuda dengan bintik di sekitar wajah itu tengah tersenyum lebar ke arah seorang pemuda lain yang duduk di atas sebuah sepeda motor.

Sekali lagi, Tsukishima termangu di tempatnya berpijak ketika melihat senyuman Yamaguchi yang serupa dengan senyuman yang dulu pemuda itu berikan kepadanya. Ah, sepertinya pemuda itu sudah menemukan tambatan hatinya. Agak nyelekit bagi Tsukishima mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Yamaguchi bisa tersenyum seperti dahulu. Namun, apa boleh dikata, sulit rasanya bagi Tsukishima untuk berkata bahwa ia cemburu melihat Yamaguchi yang bahagia tanpanya.

Kalau boleh jujur, dulu Tsukishima selalu berharap untuk dapat melihat senyum tulus milik Yamaguchi lagi dan lagi, dapat memandang mata berbinar Yamaguchi yang menyerukan kekagumannya, sampai akhirnya, ia menentukan harapan utamanya, yaitu Yamaguchi menjadi hal terbaik yang dunia ini berikan kepadanya.

Namun yang namanya suratan takdir tak bisa diubah, Yamaguchi ternyata memang bukan tercipta untuknya.

Suara klakson mobil membuyarkan lamunan Tsukishima. Kepala kakaknya, lewat kaca mobil melongok keluar,

'Kei!" teriaknya yang agak terendam oleh suara hujan.

Tsukishima segera memasang jaketnya kembali, kemudian mengangkat kopernya dan berjalan menuju mobil kakaknya yang berada di sebrang jalan.

Setelah selesai dengan barang bawaannya, Tsukishima mengambil duduk di kursi penumpang depan. Dengan tidak seberapa mengacuhkan celotehan kakaknya, ia memandang keluar jendela.

"Kau mau ingin pergi kemana, Kei?"

Tsukishima melirik, kemudian buka suara, "Pulang,"

Helaan napas dan senyum maklum timbul secara bersamaan, Akiteru melaju mobil menuju kediaman mereka.

Dalam keheningan, Tsukishima menerawang beberapa kilometer ke depan. Pertemuannya dengan Yamaguchi yang tak disengaja, benar-benar menganjal di hatinya. Malam hari, hujan deras, angin kencang, sungguh familier dengan setting waktu dimana dia dulu menembak pemuda itu.

Nah, kan, membicarakan masa lalu membuat Tsukishima jadi berpikir, apa yang sedang dilakukan Yamaguchi di malam-malam tanpa dirinya. Apakah dia masih suka makan kentang goreng di malam hari? Atau bermain voli, begitu? Ah..Tsukishima iri pada malam jadinya.

"Oh iya, Kei.. ada seseorang yang ingin aku kenalkan kepadamu."

Suara mesin yang berderu, rintik-rintik hujan yang mengalir di kaca mobil, serta suara AC mobil yang temperaturnya di naikkan, menjadi pengiring kala itu.

"Siapa?" suaranya berat, bass alami menambah kesan mendalam. Tak ada aura dingin, tak ada aura penasaran, hanya pertanyaan lumrah yang biasa seorang adik tanyakan kepada sang kakak.

"Seseorang yang aku cintai," jawab Akiteru diikuti kedua sudut bibir yang ditarik ke atas.

Tsukishima manggut. Dalam hati ia membatin, _perasaan cinta, ya…_

Dahulu kala, Tsukki pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini, bedanya, dia berada di posisi kakaknya. Dengan emosi yang menggebu saat itu Noya,Hinata, dan Tanaka menghampiri dirinya dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sempat membuat Tsukishima memutar otak,

" _Siapa orang yang paling berharga dihidupmu?"_ Tanya mereka dengan mata yang berbinar.

Tsukishima terdiam, kemudian menjawab dengan tenang, _"Seseorang yang aku cintai,"_ sembari melempar pandangan kepada Yamaguchi yang sedang berlatih.

Hm.. memang benar ya, perkara cinta kalau sudah hancur, tak lepas dari yang namanya tersakiti dan menyakiti. Sama-sama membikin hati sakit bak teriris belati. Sedangkan bibir hanya bisa menyembunyikan luka di balik senyuman. Andai, ketika raga terkubur di dalam pasir, rasa cinta dapat tergerus dalam sukma. Andaipula, hati ini tak mengenal arti cemburu, keikhlasan mungkin menjadi satu-satunya pilihan untuk bertahan.

**FIN**

 **A/N : Daaan, akhirnya tamat dengan tidak manusiawi. Ini tak layak disebut hurt/comfort, tak layak pula dibilang angst, sebab ini hanyalah… _piece of cake._**

 **Yoshaa, salam kenal yes kawan-kawan, saya penghuni baru di fandom yang sungguh ulala ini :' semoga kalian tidak muak dengan coretan tangan saya yang abal ini.**

 **RnR?**


End file.
